


Пусть хоть один человек...

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спойлеры к 3 х 21, спекуляции на тему того, что было с Грейс после</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пусть хоть один человек...

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под влиянием песни Impossible Dream из старого мюзикла Man of La Mancha.

Нельзя просто так исчезнуть, оставив позади всю жизнь и собственное имя, а вещи взять с собой. Поэтому Грейс улетала из США только с небольшой сумкой, бросив в квартире любимые краски, коллекцию бумаги и картона, холсты, переплетенные в кожу старинные альбомы с репродукциями мастеров Возрождения... на этом фоне смартфон казался сущей мелочью — как и оставшаяся на нем музыка. Про музыку Грейс, признаться, просто забыла.  
Вспомнила, уже сидя в широком, скрипучем кресле бизнес-класса, — и махнула рукой. Когда горит дом, помнят ли о соленьях в кладовой?  
...Там, правда, были кое-какие домашние записи ее друзей, которые она хранила много лет. Теперь, наверное, не вернуть: этот сердечный грубоватый детектив, Лайонелл, неоднократно предупреждал ее не пытаться ни с кем связываться, как в программе защиты свидетелей. «Мы сами с вами свяжемся, когда можно будет, — сказал он ей. — Или Джон свяжется. Или вы получите письмо... Ну я не знаю, как Профессор... — он осекся. — В общем, Джоново начальство все организует, вы не сомневайтесь».  
Грейс услышала так: с ней свяжутся, если опасность минует, или если Джон погибнет. А в месте с ним — та милая хмурая девушка и вторая, повыше, далеко не такая милая, даже страшноватая, несмотря на приятные манеры. В общем, когда некому будет выполнять последнюю волю Гарольда, и некому будет предлагать Грейс в качестве приманки, тогда...  
Она зажмурилась, чтобы не думать об этом. Сама мысль, что тот ужасный седой джентльмен манипулировал ими всеми с ее помощью; сама идея, что все было из-за Гарольда — лучшего человека, которого она когда-либо встречала...  
Руки сами потянулись к наушникам в подлокотнике кресла; пальцы сами заскользили по меню. Пусть ее коллекция музыки пропала; пусть, на межконтинентальном рейсе должен быть хороший выбор.  
И точно — в аудиотеке были даже мюзиклы. Грейс сама не заметила, как выбрала «Человека из Ла-Манчи» — с детства эти песни утешали ее.  
И точно: едва заиграли первые ноты увертюры, ей стало легче; на «Невозможной мечте» на глаза навернулись слезы, а потом Грейс задремала. Во сне перед нею расстилались выжженные солнцем холмы Кастилии; снился ей и Гарольд в потрепанных латах, Гарольд с бледным лицом, больной, измученный до последнего края; Гарольд, который идет вперед на бесконечный неравный бой, скрепя сердце от безнадежной печали, потому что нельзя же не идти...  
«Станет мир наш немного добрей — пусть хоть один человек, весь в шрамах, в презренье чужом, в поту и крови, но не сломлен... идет к недоступной звезде...»  
И может быть, это смешно, думала Грейс во сне; может быть, это смешно, но Гарольду изумительно бы пошла кираса.  
Она проснулась то ли в смехе, то ли в слезах, сама не зная, с чего ей привиделось это. Гарольд всегда был так мягок, так интеллигентен, вся его природа восставала против насилия. Да, в нем был жесткий стержень, были тайны, которые она никогда не просила его раскрыть — но крестовый поход? Невозможно.  
А все-таки все эти интриги, все эти секретные службы, террористы, которые ее похищали, нью-йоркская полиция... Джон с его сумрачным видом и уверенной аурой (когда Грейс стояла рядом с ним, она чувствовала себя укутанной в бронежилет с ног до головы). Фальшивые паспорта, фальшивые личности, «не задавайте вопросов, я не могу объяснить»... Ведь всего этого тоже в обычной жизни не бывает.  
Грейс отстегнулась от кресла и отправилась в туалет — лучшее средство, чтобы избавиться от лишней экзальтации и вернуть себе трезвость мышления.  
Когда она, ополоснув лицо в крохотной раковине, посмотрела на себя в зеркало — мешки под глазами, и возраст виден — то подумала между прочим: как хорошо Гарольд устроил с Италией, но все-таки жаль, что попрощаться не удалось.  
И тут же замерла, схватившись за поручень.  
— Господи, — прошептала Грейс. — Господи...  
Спецслужбы. Тела не нашли. Ее хотели на кого-то обменять. Кто-то шел к ней по мосту навстречу. И не видно его было под повязкой, и походка была неровная, незнакомая; но руки, которые ее подхватили, едва она споткнулась, оказались ровно на той же высоте, и держали так же надежно.  
— Нет, — пробормотала она вновь. — Не может быть.  
Из зеркала на нее смотрела ошарашенная женщина с дикими глазами. Преданная идиотка.  
«Преданная» — слово двусмысленное.  
— Нет, — твердо повторила Грейс, убеждая себя. — Ты перечитала романов.  
«Но спецслужбы, — напомнил внутренний голос. — И тела не нашли».  
Пошатываясь, хотя самолет летел ровно, она вернулась на свое место. Все спали; над одним креслом в салоне бизнес-класса горел огонек: человек читал книгу. А может быть, не книгу. Может быть, он следил за ней, Грейс. Ведь даже с новым именем как она может быть спокойна теперь?  
Она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Место рядом было свободно, поэтому Грейс никому не помешала, возвращаясь. Она подняла подлокотник и залезла на сиденье с ногами, собравшись в клубок.  
Гарольд не мог ее предать. Даже если он правда исчез. Даже если он правда жив... у него наверняка есть причины. Очень серьезные.  
«...Коль поступки мои будут так же чисты, коль с пути не сойду, то на сердце моем будет мир и покой, когда час мой пробьет...»  
О боже, к чему эта песня, за что?! И — а что если он был жив, но вчера его убили — из-за Грейс?! Что, если к этому привела сцена на мосту?  
Никогда еще неизвестность не казалась мучительней. В этот момент Грейс готова была проклясть и Гарольда, и этого его Джона (а нет никаких сомнений, что они действовали заодно), и остальных, кто спасал ее или пытался спасти... Да лучше бы уж убили ее! Как они посмели — как _он_  посмел! — защищать ее ценой своей жизни?.. Гарольд так хорошо понимал ее — как он сумел быть таким жестоким, где нашел в себе силы?  
...Но как он мог не найти? Ведь это же был Гарольд.  
Гудел мотор. Женщина плакала, прощаясь, и старый мюзикл играл в наушниках.


End file.
